Blood and Tears
by HuskyEnderz
Summary: Sasha had a normal life. it was never perfect, and she never thought anything special would happen to her. But when Luke Reddin joins her class, Sasha will learn that the pain she has felt, has all been for one reason... (Rated T for strong language.)


Hey guys! It's CreepinValkyrie! I got the job of making the team's first supernatural-based fanfiction, so here it is! This is actually a story I found in my documents from ages ago and I thought it would be cool to share it with you guys!

It was kinda the first fanfiction I ever made/wrote, so your reviews and advice are more then welcome!

This might not seem like a supernatural-based fanfiction at first, but when we get deeper in you'll understand why it is...

* * *

Chapter 1

Rain soaked Sasha's blonde hair as she stood outside what used to be her house. Before he came and changed everything for her. Before she met Luke.

Sasha woke up to the sound of her alarm. She moaned the turned her alarm off and sat up. She looked at the bandages around herarms and saw they was getting a bit dirty. She put on her clothes as normal, then changed her bandages. She wouldn't be doing this if her mom was still alive. If she was alive then her dad, Luke, would of never become an abusive alcoholic and he would still be working. All the bruises she had was because of the beatings she would get if she didn't do what Luke wanted. It had become more often recently, ever since Luke started drinking heavilier after he found out that his dad died. That really broke Luke, and it made him sink into a seriously dangerous depression. She sighs then heads downstairs and sees Luke on the sofa, eyes closed with a bottle of vodka in his right hand. She quickly grabs her bag and leaves, trying not to make a sound. She shut the door behind her, and when she heard the sound of grumbling from inside the house, Sasha ran, worried that Luke would come out and toss his bottle at her like he did many times before.

At school, she started the same routine. The fake smile, trying to fight back the tears, telling the teachers everything's fine. But this time in class, something was different. "Today we have a new student. His name is Tyler Reddin. Sasha, could you be Tyler's guide?" Mr Holt says, as the boy with dark messy hair and blue eyes walked up to her and sat next to her. "Hi." Tyler says timidly, looking down and fiddling with a rubber band. Sasha just sits in silence, then starts doodling a scrap piece of paper. Tyler sighs, stops fiddling with his band, and looks at her. "What's that meant to be?" He says, interested in Sasha's drawing. Sasha breaths out and then turns to Tyler and growls,

"Look, just leave me alone, okay? That's what everyone else does anyway."

At lunch that day, Sasha just walked over to her normal spot - in the corner of the canteen, when it was dark and on one would ever go to. And even if they did, they would just go away quickly knowing that the 'freak' Sasha is there. Sasha pulls out a sandwich she took from the house from her bag and was about to eat it when she noticed Tyler was coming over. As he sat next to her Sasha shook her head. "I've told you already, you should just go somewhere else. You'll end up being picked on by everyone else like I am." Sasha says, looking him in the eyes. Tyler smiles. "I don't care. I saw the way everyone looked at you in class. Like you are a monster. But you're no monster. Your just... misunderstood. Like me, I guess." Tyler says, then moving his eyes from Sasha's. Sasha looks down and smiles. "You know, you're the first person who's made me smile in a long time." Sasha says. Tyler lifted her head up so he can looks her in the eyes. "Well, that means everyone's been missing the sight of beauty for a long time then." Tyler says. Sasha laughs. For once, Sasha knew that he was going to be different from everyone else. She knew she would have a friend.

Later that day, when Sasha was making her usual way home, through side streets and alleyways, she came across a body, lying unconscious on the floor. She ran up to it, wanting to help whoever was in pain. She knelt down, rolled the body over and who it was shocked her.

It was Tyler.

The same Tyler from her class. The boy who made her feel like she was special, like she meant something. the one person who made her feel happy. But it was him.

And he was covered in someone else's blood.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it and once again, reviews are more than welcome!

Chapter 2 will be up ASAP!

See you all later!


End file.
